


14 Notifications

by sarajevo



Series: gabilliam oneshots [1]
Category: Cobra Starship, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarajevo/pseuds/sarajevo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days Bill had to remind himself why he had to be grateful for Gabe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	14 Notifications

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cecilkirk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilkirk/gifts).



> just a fair warning: if you don't have snapchat you will probably be a little confused.

Bill didn’t really consider himself to be a ‘morning person’. 

He hated traffic. Why he decided to live in such a big city and work in the middle of downtown, he’d never know. If someone would’ve told Bill five years ago that one day he’d have to leave home at five a.m. to get to work at seven a.m., he would’ve probably laughed in their face. 

He was never a big coffee guy, either, but the lack of sleep mixed with the inability to stay awake at such a boring office job forced him into the drive-thru of Starbucks every morning. He thought about Gabe when he saw the barista at the window hand the car ahead of him a drink that someone definitely paid to have extra whipped cream on, and he looked down at his phone almost instinctively. 

Snapchat.  _ Gabe (14). _

Bill would’ve usually laughed at this, except that the little notification arrow was blue, which meant Gabe was chatting with him.

Which meant only one thing.

Bill swiped his phone open, and if he wasn’t annoyed with this morning drive already, he sure was now. Little animal characters filled his phone screen, all saying different things ranging from, ‘Good Morning!’ to ‘Heywhatsuphello’ to ‘SQUAD’ to, Gabe’s personal favorite, a little cat in a pool floatie wearing sunglasses that said ‘YAAASSS’. 

Bill hated them. Gabe knew this. Gabe sent them constantly. 

_ I’m not doing this shit this morning, Gabe. Fuck off.  _ Bill sent Gabe, putting his phone back down and pulling ahead to retrieve his coffee. As Bill pulled away from the Starbucks, he glanced down to see a new notification on his phone. 

Snapchat, again.  _ Gabe (1). _

Bill rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee, silently cursing himself for telling Gabe when he usually worked. And for giving Gabe his number. Maybe just for dating Gabe in general. 

They’d been dating for three years at this point, and thinking about this forced Bill to remember what his life was like before Gabe. Waking up alone, without Gabe sprawled out all over the bed. Eating alone, without Gabe sitting across from him bragging about how good of a cook he was, even if they were just eating spaghetti. Even something as simple as watching TV in peace, without Gabe sitting next to him, yelling in spanish to one of his friends on the phone. 

Bill parked in front of his work building and looked down at his phone. The notifications hadn’t budged from one, and Bill remembered there was a time in his life where he literally considered tossing his phone into a lake because he had no use for it. There was a time in his life where nobody texted him, no one called him on his lunch break, no one cared enough about him to a point where he was actually annoyed. There was a time in his life that even one notification would’ve seemed like a dream. 

_ ): i’ll leave you alone, sry  _ was the last message Gabe had sent.

Bill stared at the message for a little. He’d always prefered talking rather than texting. Gabe didn’t, but would always answer when Bill called, anyway. In moments like these, Bill would usually call, apologize, and Gabe would play it off like he didn’t even notice, but Bill knew Gabe better than that at this point. 

Bill looked through some of the stickers and sent Gabe one with a dog handing another dog a heart, and then another dog that was holding a suitcase and wearing sunglasses because it was definitely made for Gabe, and a few more because, shit, these were kind of cute. 

_ I KNEW THEYD RUB OFF ON YOU!!!!!!!  _ Bill couldn’t help but laugh when he saw Gabe’s message, sending him a sticker of a dog with the word ‘hot’ on it. 

_ get it????? gotta go to work. talk to you at lunch??  _ Bill sent Gabe, and he immediately received back a sheep sticker with the words ‘call me’ above it. 

There was a time in Bill’s life where having this sort of attention on a daily basis would’ve made him hate his present self for being ungrateful for a second. As Bill put his phone away, knowing full well that once he took it out at lunch he’d have several more notifications, he decided he’d much rather feel a little annoyed by his overly-attentive boyfriend than ever again feel as alone as he once did. 


End file.
